The Man in the Woods
by TheMostF'edUpWriterThereIs
Summary: An ex military man with a shady past finds a tired lucario and decides to have a little fun. This story is dark and comes from the dark side of my mind. RAPE


_This story is a one-shot between an ex homicidal rapist military man and a Lucario. This will be a very dark fic. So enjoy or cringe I don't care which._

_ I will admit my mind can think up some messed up shit….._

The leaves were quietly swaying in the wind as a man walked by. He had a scar on his left eye from something that had happened in the past. On his shoulder was a hunting rifle and a knife on his belt. He wore a green jacket with military stripes on it. He had once been a part of the military forces in the region, but he was dishonorably discharged due to something one of his team members saw him do.

'Then again that whore and her daughter did have it coming. She wouldn't let me take what I wanted, and when she didn't I raped her little girl in front of her before blowing her brains out. Ahh those were the days.' he mused to himself.

Since that day everything had went to shit for Sergeant Joe Thomson. When his superiors found out he was arrested and tried, but was not convicted due to lack of evidence. He left the military and quickly found himself wondering the countryside in the Pokémon infested forests. True he didn't have any Pokémon, but he did have poke balls to catch them in.

He faintly heard something crack in the distance and quickly took the rifle off his shoulder. He was hoping it was a deer and not another Stantler. Though they did look alike, he couldn't eat a Pokémon they just gave him a bad case of the shits.

He crouched behind a bush and carefully parted its branches. When he looked though the bush he saw a blue and black Pokémon standing there covered in sweat hitting a post in a clearing. 'I think that's a Lucario, but I can't be sure.'

He pulled the stock of the gun up to his shoulder and looked at the Pokémon. It was covered in sweat and dirt from whatever it was doing. There was a distance look to it, and having seen this look before in other Pokémon, he knew it was a female. He also knew that this time of year it was mateing season for Pokémon. From what he could see he had to admit she looked good, like really good. He just wanted to catch her and take her for himself.

'what am I doing, I can do whatever the hell I want out here.' he slowly stalked up to a tree about ten yards away from the Lucario and pulled out a poke ball he carried with him. 'I only have one shot at this, or else she'll get away.' he clicked the button and jumped out from behind the tree before throwing it at the wild Pokémon.

She didn't even have time to turn around before it hit her in the back, and if she wasn't so tired he was sure the Lucario would have broken free first thing. He watched as it giggled and glowed before stopping and laying there still. "Hell yeah." Joe said to himself.

He picked up the ball and stuck it back in his coat pocket. 'Though I might have her for tonight, I still need food for the week.' He told himself before heading back to hunting.

(Timeskip)

Joe was wiping the blood from his hunting knife as he finished up cleaning the deer he had just killed back at his cabin. He was in his hunting shed that was full of cured meat and food he had grown or killed. It had been four years since he had any reason the leave the woods.

He placed the knife on counter of the chopping table and walked out the door carrying a slab of deer for the night's diner. He looked on over at his cabin. It was a simple log cabin with a thatch roof and a stone chimney. He opened the door and locked it before setting to work on the soup he was going to make for dinner.

Something hit the bullets in his pocket and he smiled at remembered the new 'friend' he had just caught. He placed the meat in the pot and pulled out the ball and set it on the table; he would have to get back to her latter. Right now he had dinner to start cooking.

He finished fixing dinner and sat down at the table. It would be a few hours before it was done, so he had time. Picking up the ball he pushed the button and tossed it up in the air. In a bright light the Pokémon he had caught was on her knees in front of him.

"I must say, you are a beautiful sight to see. No spikes on your body, good looking curves a medium sized tail and best of all a nice pussy." he said looking over the Pokémon he had just caught.

'_Is that all I am to you a sex toy!_' he reeled back at the yelling that had occurred in my mind.

"So you can talk, this is going to be even better." she backed away from him as he stood up over her "And by the way you're not a sex toy, your _my_ sex toy." He took off his shirt and threw it down on the ground before taking the belt off his pants.

She was backed up against the wall and shaking in fear. She had never thought that she was going to lose her virginity like this. He grabbed her and quickly bound her hands with the belt and picked her up and moved her to the bed. He unbuttoned his pants and dropped them on the floor, he looked to her eyes and saw them on the verge of tears.

'_please don't do this, please._' he grinned and shook his head. She was laying there on her stomach when he felt something start to enter her pussy. It pulled out before being pushed back in, then two went in and started pushing her lips apart. She tried to stop a moan from coming out, but failed causing him to put another finger in her pussy.

"My this is tight, it will feel good." she was rolled over and watched in fear as he pulled down hid boxers and let his nine inch cock show to her. She cried in fear at what he was doing to her.

'_Please, I'll do anything, just don't do this to me!_'

"your already bound to me, so your my Pokémon to do with as I please, and that's what I'm going to do." he brushed the tip of his cock against her virgin pussy. Again getting a moan out of her. He grinned and slowly started pushing his way into her. She tried to get loose of her bindings, but couldn't.

She felt him stop not fully in her. She knew what it was, her hymen. He pulled slightly out before slamming back in breaking it causing her to scream in pain. He didn't even wait for her to stop before pulling out and slamming into her again.

He thrusted into her again and again making her to scream more in pleasure and not in pain. She couldn't control herself as she stared pushing back against the man. '_Why is this happening, why do I want this to happen and at the same time don't?!_' she felt him stop and push her over onto her side and pick up her leg before starting again allowing him to go farther into her.

Joe was in pure bliss he could feel her walls clamping down on his member like a vice. It was taking all he could do to not cum to soon. He picked up the speed of his thrust making her body move forward with each thrust.

She could feel something happening to her body, almost like a spring being wound up too tight. Little did she know the same was said for her involuntary mate. The only difference being he knew what was going on. He could feel her warm tight pussy start to clamp down tighter on his manhood.

"_ARCEUS HELP ME!_' she yelled before releasing her love juice. Joe pushed all the way in before his seed deep within her womb. He sat there panting before looking down at her sweating body. He pulled out slowly and with an audible pop when he did.

Grinning to himself again and flipped her over so her ass was showing. He lifted her tail and placed the tip at her exit. She was shell shocked and unresponsive to what was going around her. She was pulled out of her sex induced coma by a jolt of pain in her ass. All she could do was grit her teeth in pain as he pumped into her ass.

It was tighter then her virgin pussy, so much more. He was savoring the feeling of her body and the feeling he was getting from it. Everything felt so good, after being away from the wonders of a female body he could barely contain the feeling.

He heard low moans coming from the Pokémon he was fucking. He knew that she liked it, after all the first time is the most fun. Her moans were like a wonderful song being played in his head.

Their bodies were slapping together making a loud sound with each thrust. He slowly stopped and looked down at the Pokémon that was below him. Her one visible eye looked glazed over in a mix of lust and pleasure.

"Swear that you will never allow anyone or any other Pokémon to do the things I have done so far to you, and swear that you will obey me for now on till the end of our lives, and I will let you loose of those bindings."

"_I swear since we have mated you are by Pokémon law my mate forever and I have no other choice to do whatever you say."_ she said in a sad tone.

He grinned and untied the belt before picking her up and starting to pound into her again with a new vigor. Everything he done was bringing a greater pleasure to him, and to some extent her. He could once more feel himself coming closer to his release.

He gave one more good thrust and poured his seed into her ass. He slowly laid down beside her and pulled her closer to him. It was all he could do due to him being so spent.

"Best fuck I've had in years." Joe said to Lucario before they both fell asleep on the bed.

(Time skip four months latter)

Joe had semi-raped Lucario every day after that. She knew that their first time had given her a child due to it being in her heat, the child she held in her arms now. True she did dislike Joe to a large extent, but she had to put up with it because of his stats as her life mate.

There was nothing she could do about it now. She was with child, and with a mate. No Pokémon in his right mind would take an already used mate as their own mate. She did have one joy in her life and that was her daughter.

And she would die to save her.


End file.
